


beer pong

by neobionic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bi-Curiosity, M/M, Making Out, Party Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neobionic/pseuds/neobionic
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 175





	beer pong

the room goes almost quiet while jaehyun aims to make his shot. two red cups are still lined up on the other side of the table. jaehyun moves his hand in the air to test the trajectory, making sure his elbow doesn’t go beyond the table edge.

he sends the white ball flying in a smooth arch, landing straight into the left-side cup.

the room erupts into noise again, cheering, laughter and the occasional boo from the ones cheering for the other team. donghyuck’s playing sports commentator, yelling into a plastic microphone; “jung lands the shot! he lands it!”

johnny makes a face, cocking his head in defeat as he fishes the wet ball out of the cup.

jaehyun grins, turning to yuta at his side. yuta has a satisfied smirk on his face, settled there after they won the second round. jaehyun grabs his extended hand, pulling in to bump their shoulders together.

yuta’s eyes found jaehyun’s over the room as soon as johnny suggested the game. they always team up for beer pong - have been running partners ever since they were old enough to get their hands on alcohol. they’re both athletic and annoyingly competitive, but they’re good at it too. beating them at pong is considered an honorable achievement amongst their group of friends.

johnny took the last shot so sicheng downs the beer, putting the empty cup in their already tall stack after wiping off his mouth. his gaze is getting hazy, which is doing no favors for his aim.

he squints across the table, hand raised. jaehyun bites on the inside of his lip, despite himself. it’s just a game of pong, he reminds himself. 

the ball bounces over the cups and down to the floor. 

“a miss!” donghyuck hollers. “player dong misses! the score is still one-five! match ball!”

yuta cackles shamelessly, earning a scowl from sicheng across the table. someone fetches the ball and hands it to yuta who rubs it off against his jeans.

jaehyun stands behind him, squeezing his shoulders like a coach during a boxing match. he can feel the alcohol warming his body, making him daring and playful. 

“last ball. you can do this,” he tells yuta, loud enough for everyone to hear. he subtly sways closer, letting himself press against yuta’s back for a second. “just focus.” yuta only nods, eyes already fixed on the price.

jaehyun draws back. yuta raises his hand, a delicate bend to his wrist. he aims, shoots--

the ball drops neatly into the last remaining cup. everyone starts yelling. yuta immediately spins around, grin wide, bouncing in his spot. jaeyun laughs, raising his arms to meet yuta’s double high five. 

donghyuck squeezes through the crowd, sticking his mic in jaehyun’s face. “winner’s comments?” he demands.

jaehyun cocks his head with affected nonchalance. “i knew we’d win.” he throws an arm around yuta’s neck to pull him in. 

yuta laughs loudly, leaning in towards the microphone. “of course. you can't beat us. we’re the champions.”

they meet in the usual closet upstairs half an hour later. jaehyun feels his heart pounding, mostly from the thrill of sneaking off, making sure noone is following, wondering if yuta will show up. but also, there’s still some residual adrenaline from the competition, from the victory.

he peeks down the hall to make sure it’s empty before trying the doorknob, pushing the door inwards. it’s dark in there. he has barely made it inside before he feels hands on his waist, a body pushing up against him, tackling him against the door and making it slam shut.

“you fucker,” yuta growls, but it’s mixed with a low giggle. “kept me waiting.”

“sorry,” jaehyun mumbles, grinning. “johnny wouldn’t stop going on about his new car.”

jaehyun can’t see shit, eyes still unadjusted, but he would have known it was yuta even if he hadn’t spoken; by his scent, his wiry body, the way his fingers grip his hips. sometimes it’s like yuta’s mere energy can change the whole vibe of a room. 

yuta doesn’t waste time, moving damp lips over jaehyun’s jaw, down his neck. jaehyun grunts but doesn’t slow him, ready the moment yuta shot him a knowing look across the room downstairs, after they had won.

“good game today,” he mumbles, hearing his own voice sounding flat and dumb. why is he even talking?

“yeah,” yuta breathes back, just under jaehyun’s ear. jaehyun can practically hear the grin in his voice. “you wouldn’t be shit without me.” 

jaehyun snorts. “fuck off. you missed more than me.” he tries to sound nonchalant but it’s a bit hard with yuta attached to his adam’s apple.

yuta moves up, facing him in the dark, breath brushing over jaehyun’s lips. “fine. you did well, kiddo.”

jaehyun grits his teeth and gives yuta’s waist a pinch as revenge. yuta cackles and squirms away from him, but not far.

jaehyun wants to grab him by the neck and put their mouths together, so he does, not caring if yuta will tease him about it. yuta makes a small noise, half groan and half surprised squeak. he quickly recovers, though, immediately bringing tongue into the game.

jaehyun meets him, allowing himself to ignore everything else. for a minute there’s just yuta; his wet mouth, his bold hands.

how did he come to crave this? jaehyun is popular with girls; it’s not like this is his only chance at getting any. they only ever make out, second base at most. still he keeps thinking about it, the prospect sitting in the back of his mind whenever there’s a party or opportunity to get drunk. will it happen this time? will yuta want to?

he lets his hands travel downwards, finding yuta’s bony ass through his jeans. yuta takes it as an invitation to roll their hips together. 

jaehyun feels his cheeks heat up, for mixed reasons. dry humping in a broom closet is a little too peak virgin for his liking - they’re both over twenty, too old for high school shit like this. but right now he decides not to care.

yuta’s kisses are hot, light, almost hurried. how much time do they have before someone wonders where they are? how many times can they pull this off before someone starts getting suspicious at the way the keep disappearing at the same time, coming back a while later with red faces and messy hair?

they need to stop soon - before taking it too far, passing the invisible line, turning it into something they can’t walk away from. but jaehyun knows his dick; at what point a half chub becomes a boner that needs to be dealt with. what can be walked off with some fresh air and another drink. there’s no honor in having to sneak away to jerk off in the bathroom.

just one more kiss. two, three.

yuta is the one who pulls away first. he wipes over his mouth with the heel of his hand. “we should get back.”

jaehyun needs a moment to catch his breath. suddenly he realizes how hot the small room has become. “yeah.” 

he stumbles out into the hallway on stiff legs, checking that the coast is clear before giving yuta a nod. the air out there is cooler and less thick, less infused with yuta’s scent and presence, so it doesn’t bother jaehyun when yuta grins and slaps him on the ass.

“let’s keep up this winning streak,” he says, heading for the stairs. “or else i can’t keep rewarding you like this.”

jaehyun flips him off.


End file.
